Sagan Anlu'moon
“A sinister yellow mask and a city ablaze are the last things I remember of home.”' - Sagan Anlu'moon, Elven son of Perris Anlu'moon. At a Glance Old enough at the time to remember Talmon Bott’s relentless assault on Al’Vannadir, Sagan Anlu’moon, the son of the city’s general Perris, longed to return to his forest home. The attack came in the middle of the night and caught many of the city’s occupants unaware. Sagan, being ever adventurous, was awake and walking the outer branches of the mighty Tree City when he peered far down and saw scurrying, lots and lots of scurrying. Seeing the waves of insects on the forest floor, Sagan saw for the first time a “face” of undeath, the fearful yellow mask of Necromancer Talmon Bott. And although there were no eyes looking directly back at Sagan, he knew that this villain was staring directly at him. History The war horns sounded to warn of the impending attack. The city awoke to an immediate wave of devastation on the lower levels of the Tree City. Sagan ran back to his house and found his mother, Narina, furiously packing what she could and his father Perris preparing for the attack. Perris and the city guard rounded up who they could and saw them away safely to the northern edge of the forest to flee for Pallanaise before it was too late to escape. Leaving his wife and young son behind, Perris turned back to the city with the remainder of the soldiers to stop Talmon Bott. The last thing Sagan saw was his father rushing valiantly back to the mighty city with sword drawn and shield held high, to repel the attack. The following weeks were a tough journey through the forest to the Fey Kingdom capital of Pallanaise. Once there, Sagan was overwhelmed by the city and although he was enthralled, he longed to be back at Al’Vannadir. He settled in a modest house with his mother upon arrival with a few other Elven refugee families. The other kids his age always wanted to play, but frustration and rage would overcome him with the kids ignoring the war and the displacement it had caused. Sagan could only think about one thing, his far away father and whether or not he was still alive. Soon enough he would discover that Perris was still alive. A letter was written to Sagan which read: ''My dear son, Al’Vannadir has fallen to the yellow-masked necromancer. However, do not despair. Bott’s assault has been stopped by three young adventurers, a mighty half-orc named Hogar, an enchanting half-elf named Mika and her wolf companion, and a rather unseemly and out-of-place Drow named Rohkalik. Although Al’Vannadir is lost, we ride south in one weeks time to meet the heroes and take a final stand against the Cult of Vecna in Neverwinter. If this should be my final fate, know that I did what I could to save our city, and in this final battle against the Necromancers, I look to defend not only our people, but our world. Be strong, be brave and always strive to do what is right! '' '''''Your loving father, Perris P.S. Tell your mother I love her and look after her for me... Sagan heard of the final fate of the Al’Vannadir forces at Neverwinter some weeks after the attack. Although just a rumor, it was said his father was the last Elf standing in the attack on the northern end of the city, and with one final mighty swing of his sword, he sliced the head off of an undead abomination, securing the northern perimeter before falling from the crippling wounds he had suffered. His father was seen as a hero among most, but to a select few of the surviving elves from Al’Vannadir, saw him as the reason for the city’s fall. Sagan greatly admired his father’s sacrifice in the face of such unrelenting horror. Praying daily to Melora, the goddess of the wilderness, Sagan longed to return Al’Vannadir to it’s former glory with her much needed help. His prayers, for the longest time went unanswered, but he remained pious to the dream. The destruction of Sagan’s hometown caused him to despise the Cult of Vecna more than anything, pressing him to long for two things: The safe return of his people and city to their former glory, and vengeance against the Cult that crippled Al’Vannadir and killed his father Category:Adventurer Category:Heroes